Pureté
by Aristo-barjo
Summary: UA - Matthis sait que Alessandro lui cache qu'il a été violé. Il n'aime pas ça. Ca veut dire qu'Alessandro n'appartient plus seulement à lui. Il doit le purifier, vous comprenez ?


Titre : Pureté

Rating : M

Personnages : Dark!Corse et Dark!NPDC

Résumé : Matthis sait que Alessandro lui cache qu'il a été violé. Il n'aime pas ça. Ca veut dire qu'Alessandro n'appartient plus seulement à lui. Il doit le purifier, vous comprenez ?

Thème : Gastronomie - La mort

Note de l'auteur : Ecrit pour la nuit des lemons de la Ficothèque Ardente, un peu court, je sais, j'étais fatiguée, bonne lecture !

* * *

Matthis gémit sous les légers coups de langue d'Alessandro. Il passa ses doigts fins dans la chevelure châtain de son amant, s'amusant avec la petite boucle en dépassant. Le corse sourit et happa le membre du brun entre ses lèvres, faisant de langoureux mouvements. Trois ans qu'ils étaient ensemble. Âgés d'à présent vingt-deux ans, ils vivaient dans un petit appartement, seuls. Enfin, d'habitude, car cette fois-ci, ils ne s'y trouvaient pas.

Il se trouvait que, pour Noël, leurs amis leur avaient offert de passer le Nouvel An sur une péniche de luxe, tous les deux, seuls au monde. Matthis savait déjà ce qu'il allait faire. Ils étaient seuls. Pas de témoins. Tout ce dont il avait besoin. Ses yeux gris descendirent sur son amant aux yeux cyans qui s'activait à le faire gémir. Quel hypocrite celui-là. S'il croyait qu'il ne savait pas…Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux en geignant. Alessandro avait bien essayé de lui cacher son agression, pourtant. Un événement bien triste. Le châtain s'était fait attaquer par une bande de cas sociaux en revenant du travail et n'avait pas réussi à se défendre. Il ne lui avait rien dit, sûrement par honte ou que savait-il encore. Mais aussitôt s'était-il déshabillé qu'il avait compris. Des suçons grossiers, pas du tout sa manière de faire, des marques de morsure, des hématomes…Ainsi, d'autres personnes avaient touché à son jouet. Il avait mené sa petite enquête personnelle et trouvé les coupables. Il eut un sourire en y repensant. Ces cafards avaient payé. Le prix fort.

Finalement, leur petit moment à deux se termina et ils décidèrent d'aller manger. Tout avait été préparé à l'avance de sorte à ce qu'ils n'aient pas à faire la cuisine et à ce qu'aucun cuisinier ne monte sur le bateau. Il y avait seulement le capitaine mais il était dans sa cabine. Il n'aurait pas à s'inquiéter de lui. Son regard glissa sur le corps halé de son châtain qui se rhabillait. Même si les marques avaient disparus, lui les voyait encore. Ces souillures sur cet homme qui lui appartenait. Il ne pouvait les supporter. Ca l'énervait. Il devait purifier son petit ami avant de craquer complètement. Savoir que d'immondes vermines avaient posé leurs lèvres et leurs sales doigts sur ce corps…RAH !

Alessandro lui adressa un regard interrogateur, ayant deviné ses tourments, et il se contenta de sourire. L'autre haussa les épaules. Comment aurait-il pu deviner de toute façon ?

Il s'installèrent tranquillement à table et commencèrent à manger en discutant gentiment, innocemment, normalement. Matthis ne laissa rien paraître. L'autre ne devait pas deviner.

- Alessandro, tu vas chercher une bouteille de vin s'il te plaît ?

- Hum ? S'tu veux.

Le châtain se leva et s'en alla. Matthis fouilla sa poche et en sortit une petite fiole. Voilà son cadeau de Nouvel An pour son petit ami…Il avait définitivement décidé que ce serait le seul moyen de purifier le corps souillé. Il vida la fiole dans l'assiette d'Alessandro, observant le liquide transparent se fondre dans la sauce de la dinde. Juste à temps, le châtain revint avec une bouteille et la posa sur la table.

- Sa majesté est servie. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose te tracasse Matthis.

- Absolument pas. Commençons la nouvelle année débarrassés de tout souci, veux-tu ?

- S'tu veux. Tu dis des choses bizarres des fois. Moi j'ai plus simple : commençons la nouvelle année avec toi sous mon corps en train de gémir.

- Ca me convient parfaitement !

Le châtain se rassit et reprit sa fourchette, piquant un morceau de dinde et le remuant dans sa sauce avant de le porter à ses lèvres. Il y avait un goût…Etrange…La volaille épicée le masquait tant bien que mal mais il y avait quelque chose. Alors qu'il avalait, il sentit toute sa gorge s'enflammer. Ses yeux bleus ciels observèrent le brun en face d elui qui mangeait tranquillement.

- Qu…Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

L'autre ne se répondit pas et laissa son assiette de côté pour se lever et lui prendre la main. Un grand sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et il le fit lever en lui prenant les mains pour l'attirer sur le canapé.

- Ne devons-nous pas commencer la nouvelle année avec moi sous ton corps à gémir ?

- Matthis, qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

- Je te jure sur ma tête que ça ne te fera que du bien.

Alessandro plissa les yeux. Jamais Matthis n'aurait juré sur sa propre vie s'il n'était pas honnête. Bah, après tout…Peut-être était-ce juste de l'aphrodisiaque ou un truc comme ça pour éviter la panne au mauvais moment…Il allongea le brun sur le canapé en souriant. Il y avait toujours le produit qui lui brûlait la gorge mais il l'ignorait. Il déshabilla Matthis et promena ses lèvres sur son torse et dans sa nuque. Il le caressa longuement. La douleur passa à son estomac et il se mit à respirer avec difficulté. Mais qu'est-ce que l'autre lui avait fait manger…

- Calme-toi, Alessandro…

Le prénom roula sous la langue du soumis comme du venin. Il lui intima doucement de continuer et le châtain obéit avec un mauvais pressentiment. Il le prépara, veillant à bien humidifier ses doigts. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule. Vingt-trois heures trente-deux. Il écarta les cuisses de Matthis et le prit doucement, contrastant avec la violence des mouvements qu'il fit.

Le brun planta ses ongles dans le dos de son dominant en criant, sentant avec plaisir son petit ami le frapper tout au fond de son corps. Alessandro suait bien plus qu'il ne le faisait d'habitude. Sûrement un des effets du poison. Il aimait bien. Ca donnait un petit côté sauvage à leur dernier acte.

Alors qu'il donnait de violents coups de reins, le dominant sentit son corps tout entier s'embrasait. Mais putain c'était quoi ça ?! Encore un des jeux de Matthis ? Le faire souffrir le martyr pendant qu'ils faisaient l'amour ? Allons bon ! Il sentait ses forces l'abandonner peu à peu mais tint le coup. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir…

- Aaah…Aaah…Alessandroooo ~ !

Le dos du brun se cambra et il jouit, bientôt accompagné par le châtain qui s'appuya sur le dossier du canapé en haletant. Il se retira, épuisé. C'était quand même pas l'acte qui l'avait tant épuisé ?! Il…

Il s'effondra, les yeux grands ouverts. Son torse se soulevait rapidement et il se sentait suffoquer. MAtthis sourit et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

- Tu comprends, Alessandro, tu es à moi et tu es souillé. Je devais te purifier. Commençons la nouvelle année sans soucis.

Le pendule sonna et il attrapa une seconde fiole qu'il avait laissée sur la table. Il la but d'une traite avant de s'allonger aux côtés de son petit ami et mettant la couverture de canapé sur eux.

Il ferma les yeux.

- Maintenant, tu es pur.

* * *

Alessandro : Oh..Eh...Mais j'suis mort en fait ?!

Review ? :3


End file.
